1. Field of Invention
The subject matter of the present application refers to a multiple switch by means of which, with a single control, multiple circuits can be opened or closed, and which furthermore is of selective operation in that with said control, the circuits to be opened or closed can be determined.
In particular, this multiple switch is designed to be applied in the automotive field, wherein there is frequently a need for a distinct operation or degree of operation for some of the services proper to an automotive vehicle, as for example electric brakes, lights, windshield washer, etc.
2. Description of Prior Art
In said field, such devices must fulfill a series of needs such as reduced size, a marking or differentiation of the distinct positions to be adopted, and reliability of use through thousands of operations.
In terms of functions, its immediate antecedent is found in the rock-lever switches with two or more positions, and which normally never exceed three operating positions, including switch-off. Also on the market there are multiple switches based on cams or a labyrinth of lobes and recesses arranged on a circular part moved with the control or operating lever.